The invention particularly relates to methods of making key assemblies containing an electronic transponder mounted therein in a transponder holder, and the provision of one or more logos on a completed key assembly.
In recent years, it has become common to make and use key assemblies which have devices therein which either generate a coded signal or are sensitive to an outside code reading mechanism which reads the code contained in each key assembly""s device. One such device may be an electronic transponder. A common use in recent years has been in a motor vehicle ignition key and lock arrangement.
When the key assembly is inserted in its receiving mechanism, such as an ignition key lock, the code embedded in or emitted by the transponder of the key assembly is matched with a corresponding code detector to permit the key to unlock the lock so that the vehicle engine ignition system may be actuated. Actuation of the key may also unlock a steering shaft lock which has prevented the steering wheel from being moved, and it may unlock a lock installed in an electrical circuit or a door or the like which is locked.
Should a key assembly which does not provide a proper code signal be inserted in the lock, the code detector may actuate any controlled unlocked locks. It may actuate a theft warning device, interior and/or exterior lights, and render a starter mechanism inoperative, by way of example.
Numerous patents have been issued on this general subject, the more pertinent ones known to the inventor of the invention claimed herein showing conventional transponder key assemblies being the references of record in the parent patent application and other patents and patent publications contained in the list below. This list includes some less pertinent patents and publications disclosing conventional transponder key assemblies or other broadly related arrangements being the following, listed in patent number order in the case of the U.S. patents, some of which are also references of record in the parent patent application:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,200,227xe2x80x94Lemelson (1980); 4,257,030xe2x80x94Bruhin et al (1981); 4,287,735xe2x80x94Brunken et al (1981); 4,663,952xe2x80x94Gelhard (1987); 4,858,453xe2x80x94Namazue (1989); 4,922,736xe2x80x94Tanaka et al (1990); 4,924,686xe2x80x94Vonlanthen (1990); 4,947,662xe2x80x94Imedio (1990); 5,003,801xe2x80x94Stinar et al (1991); 5,038,590xe2x80x94Sawyer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,362xe2x80x94Edgar et al (1992); 5,156,032xe2x80x94Edgar (1992); 5,195,341xe2x80x94Nieuwkoop (1993); 5,307,658xe2x80x94Kokubu et al (1994); 5,311,757xe2x80x94Spahn (1994); 5,337,588xe2x80x94Chhatwal (1994); 5,433,096xe2x80x94Janssen et al (1995); 5,461,386xe2x80x94Knebelkamp (1995); 5,469,727xe2x80x94Spahn et al (1995); 5,532,522xe2x80x94Dietz et al (1996); 5,561,420xe2x80x94Kleefeldt et al (1996); 5,561,430xe2x80x94Knebelkamp (1996); and 5,632,168xe2x80x94Yano (1997).
Also, PCT International Publication No. WO 87/00234 published Jan. 15, 1987; European Patent Office published summary of a German-language application filed Jun. 26, 1991, claiming priority as of Dec. 22, 1989, and identified as Verbffentichungsnummer: 0 434 176 A1; Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2-164647 (1990) and 4-11179 (1992); and UK Patent Application GB 2 155 988 A published on Oct. 2, 1985.
A method of making key assemblies embodying one aspect of the invention includes making a key blank having a particular construction on one end in which a transponder and a transponder holder are mounted, and molding a key head cover over the portion of the key blank in which the transponder and its holder are mounted. The key blank being made as a part of the methods invention has a head section and a shank section, with a portion connecting those two sections. While various key shank sections may be a part of the key blank, their precise construction is not a part of this invention. Therefore, the invention is relates to making a simple shank section connected to the head section and having a simple key profile. It is to be understood that other known key shank section shapes, both in cross section and in profile, may be made and assembled in a key assembly by practice of the methods embodying the invention. The shank section of the illustrative key made by a method embodying the invention therefore includes that part of the key typically having a profile which cooperates with the mechanical portion of the lock to release the locking mechanism when the key shank profile mates with the lock profile and the key is rotated. Such key shank sections, once cut to a specific profile, are used in most cylindrical locks of the type commonly used in automotive vehicle doors and ignition systems, as well as many keys fitting locks for doors in buildings.
More particularly relating to the inventive methods claimed, the head end of the key blank is shaped to provide a pair of legs defining, with the inner axial end of the key shank, a generally U-shaped recess configuration with the open end of the recess extending in an opposite axial direction on the key blank from the shank end of the key. The transponder holder is snap-fitted within the U-shaped recess after the transponder has been fitted within the transponder holder and is resiliently supported within that holder. The portions of the transponder holder which are engaged with the key blank legs also are resiliently connected to the portion of the transponder holder which resiliently supports the transponder.
The key blank legs are preferably provided with protrusions which mate with corresponding depressions or openings formed in the transponder holder so that the snap-fitted action of the transponder holder in relation to the legs occurs when the transponder holder is inserted into position between the key blank legs until the protrusions mate with their corresponding openings.
It is another feature of the invention that the transponder holder depressions or openings are provided within the bottom portions of channels defined along the edges of the transponder holder, with the laterally inwardly extending edges of the key blank legs being received in sliding relation in said channels as the transponder holder is moved into its snap-fitted position within the U-shaped recess. The side portions of the channels are so made as to engage the sides of portions of the key blank legs and minimize any movement of the holder in any direction which is substantially perpendicular to the direction of sliding movement assembly of the transponder holder to the legs of the key blank. This is particularly important from the time that the transponder and its holder are inserted in place in the key blank until the key head cover is molded about the key head and the transponder and its holder, permanently securing them in place in relation to the key head.
Another feature of the invention is provided wherein the transponder holder is fabricated of a suitable plastic material which is sufficiently stiff at its channels and at its transponder mounting section to hold the transponder in a precisely defined position in the key blank while also having resilient sections which provide a resilient mounting arrangement between the transponder and its mounting section and also provides a resilient mounting arrangement between the transponder mounting section and its channels. It is particularly desirable, and is a feature of the methods constituting the invention that is preferably practiced, wherein the transponder mounting section of the transponder holder is resiliently supported in cantilever spring fashion by the transponder holder legs and their spring connections to the transponder mounting section. This resilient support is particularly advantageous when the transponder and its holder are assembled together and handled as a subassembly before being installed into the key blank head section having the U-shaped recess, as well as the subassembly of the transponder, transponder holder and the key blank before the key head in molded in place.
Another feature of the invention resides in the molding of the key head cover over the key head end, including legs and the end of the key shank forming the bottom of the U-shaped recess, and over the transponder holder and the transponder within it, securing them in position in the key head.
In another aspect of the invention, the transponder holder is molded in place between and over portions of the key head, including the key blank legs, creating a first subassembly. The transponder and a transponder retaining plug are then inserted into the molded transponder holder, forming a second subassembly including the molded transponder holder and the key blank. The key head cover is then molded in place over portions or all of the transponder holder and the key head, providing a key chain slot and sealing the transponder and its plug in place.
In one variation of this aspect of the invention, during the molding operation of the transponder holder, a suitable logo is integrally molded on its side surfaces. Then, when the key head cover is molded over only portions of the transponder holder, leaving an opening over each logo. The side surfaces of the holder constituting the logo remain uncovered and the logo remains visible even though the material from which the key head cover is molded is opaque. When the material from which the key head cover is transparent upon completion of its molding process and the key head cover is molded over the entire transponder holder, or when the key head cover is molded with one or more transparent windows corresponding to the one or more logos molded on the transponder holder side surfaces, those logos will remain visible through those transparent windows.
In another variation, the key head cover is molded with externally facing recesses on its side surfaces, and discs with logos thereon are secured in those recesses. This permits the logos to be installed at a later time, well after the date of manufacture of the key assembly, if desired.
The manner of assembling the various parts of each of the various key assemblies embodying the invention into an integrated whole is a feature of, the invention herein claimed, as well as the process of making of the key assemblies.
Other features and objects of the invention may be ascertained from the disclosure and the claims herein.